Say Something
by ZouisPierced
Summary: [AUish] In all the 20,000 years she's been alive this is the first time Bonnie has found herself terrified. I mean really its just her husband, how bad can this be? (Bamon endgame)


**So I've been completely obsessed with this idea for the past 3 months and I finally go the courage to sit down and write it. I was watching Supernatural and kept asking the question "Where's Gabriella?" Like this show has been lacking some strong female character since Ellen, and I thought of the toughest character I could and came up with Bonnie... This first chapter is simply me explaining how things come about and as well as the hole myth. Needless to say this is also the first story I've written in a little over a year so I'm sorry if its a bit rusty at first, but I hope I can make it smooth sooner. This will be a little bit of a Supernatural crossover, but at the same time it could not I don't really have an end goal as of yet. So this is going to end with Bamon, but Klonnie will be the main focus for a little while but I assure you it shall end Bamon.**

* * *

I was my father's favorite. With Lucifer becoming more and more rebellious and Michael's obedience I guess I looked to be the better choice. Plus who could beat Daddy's little girl? Which is strange because I'm the least remembered, but maybe that's because I left home before the big action. He came to me one night claiming that he had a mission for me, it would be long, treacherous and could ruin me, but if I where to survive I'd be able to rule the universe, take his throne, with the correct knowledge.

I was cast from heaven, my home, to the new world he created. To a beautiful garden with a human. Stripped of my wings I was powerless, I was alone. I was there for years making a life with the stupid boy 'Adam'. Then out of nowhere came Lucifer. I thought I was saved. I thought I was done and that father had sent him down to bring me home. Lucifer hadn't even recognized me simply plucking an apple from a tree father told me to never touch saying if I wanted to leave all I would need is to take a bite. He sounded so sweet so caring. My brother whom I missed was here to save me and I trusted him. 'One bite dear Eve' I toke it and bit into it like it was the best thing I'd ever tasted. Never did I know what'd it do.

I fainted and woke up to my father, but instead of being home I was somewhere even stranger he then told me of my mission. He told me by eating the apple not only had I left the garden, but I'd also became human. He then told me of Lucifer of his betrayal and of his new job as king of hell. It was then he had given magic and the task of making a higher breed of humans, witches. I would be born, I'd age, I'd marry, I'd have children, teach them all about power and die, and then I'd start the cycle all over. He said it be temporary that I'd do my job and when the time came he'd give me my wings back. Like any child I had believed him, he was my father after all.

For millenniums I did as I was told. I was born, I lived and died. Some where better than others. I lived all over the world. I was royalty, I was a peasant, I was even a pharaoh once. Each life I got stronger and stronger channeling all of my ancestors as they grew in numbers. I did my job and each life when I died I expected to open my eyes with my wings back. I never did.

Then one lifetime I was born in the Amazon, by the garden I had once hated so much. I thought it would be the same as before until I met him. At the time I had lived over 20,000 years. Never once did I fall in love. I married, I had children, but I was never in love. I had loved but children, but I never fell in love. At least not the way I was in love him. Which when thinking back is the one human act that maybe my father had been waiting for.

Niklaus Mikelson had been living for just shy of a century when he came upon my village. with his siblings by his side he came to us begging to be shielded from his father for awhile to rest. Feeling pity we took him and his family in. He was so sweet, so caring. Making me paintings, while I took him into the forest. We climbed trees and shared jokes. One night I had taken him into the garden. The one part of me no other human had ever seen. That night he had begged me to marry him and I had screamed in merry. We married two nights later in the same garden. He and I made love under the tree that made the fruit that sent me here. That following night I made my worst decision .

Nik was immortal and I had not wanted to die before him. I wanted to spend eternity together so I did the one thing that made sense. I made myself immortal. I had tied my life onto the poisonous tree so that I'd be able to perform magic and hide the garden so that the only people to see of it where the ones I had willed. Since I was a hybrid I didn't crave for blood like Nik and his family. I fed from the earth. I was deeply connected to nature.

With my new powers I had run home with such pride and with the intent of telling him that i'd help him lift his curse only to be shocked with the sight of him wrapped around another woman. I'd never felt such a betrayal. I had waited until she had left before questioning him.

* * *

_"What did you expect?"_

_"Did you even love me?" _

"_Oh love, you actually thought you meant something to me? Honestly I thought the only way to get into your bed was to marry you."_

* * *

With those words I was used my power on him for the first time crushing every bone in his body until all of them, every single one, was broken into pieces. I had told him to leave and to never come back. To never to look for me. That the minute I saw him I would bring Mikeal to him. With that I had left. With nothing in my hands I had walked to our garden and for the first time in 20,000 years I cried. My one and only love wasn't even mine. Now that I couldn't die what would father say? How would I get home? I cried for hours before deciding to go on with my life like I had never met him.

For centuries I did spells for aging changing my appearance so I could live in one place for as long as I wanted before I moved into the next town living with my ancestors. For almost one thousand years I lived without him and any supernatural being besides witches.

That was until Mystic Falls.

When I met Elena Gilbert the doppelgänger. When I decided despite my best intentions to befriend her. When I decided that despite the circumstances I wouldn't kill her vampire boyfriends when they came into town. When I decided I wouldn't destroy the moonstone because I thought, they wouldn't call him. That this was my town and he wouldn't come.

I was wrong.

Because I can feel him, he's here and for the first time I, Bonnie Bennett, am absolutely terrified.

* * *

**So yeah I don't know why I've came up with this but I feel like this could be fun. As far as when this is in the timeline I making it to where everything that hasn't dealt with Klaus had happen up to this point so Silas etc, Stelena breaking up, Delena starting. Beremy hasn't happen because ew? I'm making Elena a vampire, but instead of her turning for Alaric she turned due to a bad car accident. Oh and she can be used still to break the curse despite that. As well as any Supernatural stuff it right before Sam said yes to Lucifer and i'm really going to have fun with that one. Please let me know what you think? I'll try updating my other stories when I find the time. **

~Lea


End file.
